Pregnant
by Bagilia
Summary: "That one stick held her future, THEIR future. This would determine her life and everything involving it. Everything was a blur except for that stick". Future Haleb story. ONE SHOT. my first fanfiction so please read and review!


**Hey guys! this is my first Fanfiction and I really hope you like it. Please review/favorite it! I accept criticism and look forward to what you can help me in. On a completely other note Nicole, my super busy, uber cool cousin. thankyou for helping me with the idea! as promised I did name a character after you. I love you my monkey!**

_Heaven is a place on Earth with you._

Hanna Marin stared at the stick in front of her. That one stick held her future, THEIR future. This would determine her life and everything involving it. Everything was a blur except for that stick. She glanced at her watch studded with diamonds, an anniversary gift from her husband. There was about a minute left. She set the stick down on the counter and rubbed her hands nervously. Time dragged on and on until finally she looked down at the stick to see two pink lines staring back at her.

"I'm pregnant "Hanna whispers. She sits on a bathroom stool suddenly feeling overwhelmed. She takes a deep breath and is so overcome with excitement and happiness, but at the same time was scared. She would lose her body, her angelic looks and her designer clothes yet at the same time there is a person, an actual person growing within her whom she can't see but knows that is the most beautiful, caring and kind-hearted person. She slowly gathers her feelings and then gets up. She stashes the test under the sink and washes her face.

She walks out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her to find her husband, Caleb already gone to work. She calls in sick and climbs into bed, trying to piece together everything. She would tell Caleb first of course then her mum and the girls. She started laughing at their reactions, except for one. She couldn't even imagine how Caleb would take the news. Would he be happy? Or scared, so scared of the thought that he would be a father that he would leave?

"No" Hanna tells herself. She can't afford to think like this. She has to stay positive. She has to believe that he will be happy, because the thought of him leaving her is so awful and heartbreaking that it makes her whole body ache. Caleb was her soulmate, her husband, her safe haven and any place without him was not worth it.

Hanna was beginning to feel doubtful though, not about Caleb but about her. Would she be a good parent? Or would she spoil her kid too much and he or she might end up as one of those 'mean' kids Spencer and Toby's daughter Nicole kept complaining about. Hanna made a mental note to pay more attention to how Spencer and Toby brought Nicole up. Just for some hints. Maybe even babysit her to learn more. She smiled at the fact that she had so many friends. She would have to tell Aria over Skype of course, as she lived all the way in Iceland. Hanna suddenly overcome with a wave of tiredness cuddles up into a ball and goes to sleep.

She wakes up in the evening, suddenly feeling hungry; she glances at the clock and realizes that Caleb would be home soon. She leaps up; a bit too fast as she feels a bit lightheaded for second before making her way to the bathroom to have a shower, debating with herself about how to tell Caleb that she's pregnant. Part of her says she should be straightforward and tell him while the other tells her to maybe subtly hint until he realises. She showers, changes and then heads into the kitchen trying to think of what to make for dinner, she almost pours herself a glass of wine before telling herself that she's pregnant.

Before she can even do anything else the doorbell rings. Hanna rushes to open the door finding herself face to face with her husband Caleb Rivers. She smiles before saying hi and letting him in

"I was just going to make dinner" Hanna says walking towards the kitchen, Caleb following her. "What do you want?"

"You" replies Caleb wrapping his hands around her waist placing soft, tender kisses along her collarbone, before crashing his lips to hers. Her hands are automatically wrapped around his neck tugging at his hair, while his hands are on her waist slowly making their way downwards. When their tongues meet Hanna sees fireworks. It feels like heaven and she is reminded how much she loves Caleb, for he is the only one who can make her feel weak at her knees. Their tongues find an easy rhythm and one of Caleb's hands found their way up to her face cupping her cheek. They finally break for air resting their foreheads together; they share a smile.

"I'm pregnant" blurts out Hanna. Caleb's smile drops and she can tell he is processing the sentence she just said. After what seems like an hour his brown eyes meet hers searching and she knows that he is trying to read her and tell how she is feeling. He does this for a while, before his face breaks into a smile, a smile which could light up the whole world. Hanna relived for what she had thought about him leaving wasn't true, smiles back at him.

Caleb opens his mouth to say something before closing it as he can't think of anything to say. The thought that he is going to be a father is so exciting and exhilarating that he is left speechless. He finally opens his mouth and says one simple small sentence

"I love you so much."

To one this might seem as a moderate sentence and that he should have perhaps have launched into one of those long speeches but Hanna knows, that one of those huge speeches is hidden in that one sentence of five simple words. She can tell that he is as nervous as she is, for she can see it in his eyes. She can also tell that he is as excited as she is. She opens her mouth and replies

"I love you more."

Caleb stares at her for a minute before bringing his lips to hers, for the second time and kissing her with such passion that she is overwhelmed by it. She kisses him back, smiling for she realizes that everything she needs is standing right next to her, for all she needs is her husband, her one true love, her heart's desire. Her soulmate.

THE END

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! please review/favorite!**


End file.
